


The silence in the locker rooms

by Maxwellsgirl, ToniIsWeird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Terence and Adrian don't help, because of Marcus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxwellsgirl/pseuds/Maxwellsgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniIsWeird/pseuds/ToniIsWeird
Summary: All Marcus wanted was right in front of him.





	The silence in the locker rooms

"You can't do that, Marc-"before Terence could finish interrupted him Marcus with a harsh tone."Yes-Yes, I can and I will!" At this point was Marcus just annoyed. He tried explaining to Higgs and his 'beautiful' boyfriend Adrian un-fucking-believable Pucey that replacing Terence with the Malfoy kid was 'the greater good' for the team.

But of course Terence wouldn't be like:"Well, of course Marcus, it's totally ok to replace your best seeker with a wannabe-asshole that is way to small to contain all the ego inside!"

Marcus had to do it...It would mean that his entire team would get a Nimbus 2001. It wasn't his fault that the Malfoy's were rich as fuck and would do anything to see their son on the Quidditch-team. And now he had a twelve year old ass hat to train so that he would actually get something done. So he needed the Quidditch pitch and Marcus knew that the Gryffindor team should be heading out soon to their own training. He smirked knowing all too well what to do.

"What are you smirking at?"there was a very snappy sound in Terence voice . "Pucey, go get Malfoy and I'll talk to Snape." Marcus almost laugh out loud, he may not be the smartest when it came to charms but he knew how to annoy the shit out of Wood. Terence almost lost it now. "What the actual fuck, Flint? Are you just gonna ignore me now for the rest of my life or what?" "No...I wish I could though..." that was all Marcus said before leaving the Slytherin common room. After the door closed was a long silence. Adrian and Terence just stood there not knowing what to do. Until Adrian snapped out of it, gave a little goodbye kiss to his still frozen boyfriend and left as well.

\----On the Quidditch pitch----

Oliver Wood was on his favorite place on earth...the Quidditch pitch. With his team all ready for a nice Quidditch practice...which was rudely interrupted by a funny clicking noise. He could hear Fred asking about it at the exact moment. "What's going on?" asked Oliver while flying over to Fred and Harry. "Why's that first-year taking pictures? I don't like it. He could be a Slytherin spy, trying to find out about our new training pogramme." "He's a Gryffindor," said Harry quickly. 

Oliver wanted to calm down knowing that it was a Gryffindor but that fantasy was quickly ruined when George said"And the Slytherin's don't need a spy...Because they're here in person." he ended the sentences while pointing at the silver and green robes coming into view. Oliver turned around at a speed faster than light and hissed about how he 'booked the pitch' and 'We'll see about this!'

After landing a little harder than planned, Oliver almost shouted at the Slytherin "Flint!" He was now in front of Flint with Fred, George and Harry following behind. "This is our practicing time. You can clear off now!"

"Plenty enough room for the both of us, Wood!" said Flint while now Angelina, Alicia and Katie came over as well. "But I booked the pitch! I booked it!" Oliver was spitting with rage and Marcus couldn't help and grin at that. Seeing the Gryffindor all red and flushed was always a great way to get satisfaction. The feeling of control to be able to make Wood as flushed as he was right now. Marcus' mind drifted off into some dark corners that he would never share with anyone. And now he could feel his face and neck heating up a bit so he snapped out of it and realized that the conversation wasn't about the pitch anymore.

Marcus realized that now Granger and Weasley joined the passive-aggressive group as well. They were talking about the new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones. The Malfoy kid was bragging about how great they were until the Granger kid some sneaky ass comment about 'Syltherin's have no talent' said and everything went quiet. Marcus would think that that was the moment to be like 'ok fuck you, too and bye' or just punch her and maybe saying "Don't underestimate us" but Malfoy had other plans. He just straight walked into hell to burn Satan.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood"

And with that the fun began. Flint had to step in front of Malfoy to save the poor guys ass from Fred and George, the Gryffindor girls were gasping and shrieking and Weasley decided to pour some gasoline on Satan and pointed his wand at Malfoy and yelled a spell.

The spell shot right back at Weasley and made him spit slugs, which in Marcus eyes was one of the most hilarious things he saw at Hogwarts. And with that the Gryffindors left and left behind a bunch of Slytherins that were almost dying of laughter.

Oliver Wood tried really hard not being bumped out about it but it didn't matter anymore. He was on his way back to the castle with his angry bickering Team members and a slug spitting Ron. It was all Flint's fault with his greasy hair, that stupid smirk that showed his crooked teeth and those grey eyes that Oliver could stare at the entire night as if his life depended on it...Wait what?! Oliver's cheeks felt like their where on flames and he shook his head, clearing of his mind from the weird imagination.

"...What do you mean with no?" asked Fred reacting as if the shake of Olivers' head was an answer to a question he overheard.

Oliver just stared at Fred for a moment..."What?"...was all that came out. Fred stopped in his tracks and said "Well, I said that Flint is a dumb piece of shit and you just come out and shake your head...?"  
If his face wasn't heating before it sure did now. "Wha-I-No-I...didn't listen?" after a lot of stuttering he only got this working and finish his sentences/question with a shrug."God, Oliver I know you like Quidditch-""-you mean LOVE Quidditch" after Fred was interrupted by George he continued "...yeah but I wouldn't think that you would suffer this much because you couldn't practice.."

There was an awkward silence between the Team. Nobody said anything. They were now almost at the Gryffindor tower. When they did indeed arrive there was still the uncomfortable silence so Oliver decided to break it "Well, I have to... study... so...see ya, i guess..." He left the common room with all he needed to actually study and literally sprinted to the library.

He arrived and took a seat in the back to do his potions essay which was due tomorrow.

An hour pasted and people came and went by. Oliver managed to finish it and was happy to finally be able to head back...or was he? There would still be tension in the air around the Gryffindor team. He knew that they noticed that something was off but not exactly what...but not Oliver knew what it was. He remembered back on the pitch when Flint came in and after some time just looked lost in the Universe. Flint was just staring right past Oliver and than his head snapped up and started blushing. Oliver would never admit it but it made him feel like a fifteen year old schoolgirl. It looked good on Flint, for once not the stupid smirk but a little confused boy that realized something really embarrassing.

When he was almost finished packing his stuff together he noticed somebody sitting a few feet away. Which wouldn't sound surprising because this is a library but it was Marcus Flint. And he was studying or at least tried to. Oliver didn't know what to do. One part of his body wanted him to go over there and drop a little comment on how cute his face was while blushing or how his grey eyes were beautiful when the sun shone on them, on the other hand he just wanted to sit there and watch him because Marcus looked like he was struggling.

So Oliver Wood decided to go over there and help Marcus bloody Flint.

But before anything like that could happen Marcus packed everything in a matter of seconds and left the library as if he knew Oliver would come by. Oliver froze in his place... he just stood there not knowing where to go or what to do with this weird feeling of being alone.

He really shouldn't feel alone. Oliver was sitting back in the common room with his friends and they were laughing and chatting but Oliver didn't feel like joining the conversation until his favorite subject...Quidditch. "So Oliver, when do you think should we try the practice again?" asked Angelina. Even though the question was directed at Oliver, George answered "When Flint is not a dick and leaves us alone!" they were now looking at Oliver as if expecting a statement to motivate the group but the only thing he said was "...maybe next Saturday..." and left to his room where Percy would be reading or studying.

He couldn't get Flint out of his head, he appeared in every corner. It didn't matter if with a smirk, blush or even concern on Flints' face it made Oliver feel weird but good at the same time and he didn't know if he should be scared or happy to have a crush. And then Oliver stopped right in front of the door to his room...what did his mind just say? A crush? on Flint!?...no he couldn't... could he.

He opened the door to see like expected Percy to be studying on his bed. "Hello, Oliver... How was Quidditch practice?" Percy normally never asked about his day probably because he never realized that Oliver came in but once Oliver complained how Percy 'never cared' started the same dialog every day. And Oliver liked it that's how you start a conversation but today he wished he could just mute Percy and go to bed.

"We didn't get to practice today, Flint ruined it..." Oliver's voice cracked a little after saying Flint's name because now all of the imaginations from earlier came back. "...Oh that's great." said Percy obviously not listening to what Oliver just said. It happened sometimes and then Oliver would be a little mad at Percy but he was thankful today and didn't wanted to ruin it.

Oliver flopped on his bed with his face right into the pillows and he wanted to scream but that would really make Percy care and come to his bed and be a good friend and asked what was wrong and Oliver would talk his heart out and how he might have a crush on Marcus Flint. He realized that could really need that and hoped that his plan would work so he screamed right into his pillow.

"Could you have your little mental breakdown somewhere else or at least be quiet?" Percy almost snapped which wasn't common for the boy at least not to Oliver. He looked up to see that Percy was writing something down and when he read the first line he knew that it was a letter for Penelope Clearwater. So he left the poor guy alone he saw that Percy was struggling with what words to use.

It was starting to get dark outside and Oliver wanted to go to Marcus (yes he started calling him Marcus in his head) and tell how much he just wanted to talk like normal human beings. Without insults or flying punches. But it was Marcus and he probably wouldn't want that. I mean he hates Oliver and would rather spend the rest of his life without Quidditch than holding Oliver's hand or kiss him on the cheek. Oliver started to accept his fate to have a crush on Marcus. It doesn't mean anything serious. Everybody had those weird crushes they could never explain. 

But he wanted to clear his head and so he headed down to the Quidditch pitch. When he arrived he saw that somebody was already flying there. And of course it was Marcus who flew around dodging Bludgers in the beautiful dusk and it made it look like art. Oliver wanted to watch this forever but a yell interrupted him. "Wood! What are you doin' here?" asked Marcus who was now flying towards him. "I could ask you the same, M-Flint!" that was close. Oliver almost cried out. He was so deep in and now being right in front of Marcus didn't help anything.

Marcus wasn't sure when he started looking at Wood this way. He would stare at him all the time... not like he didn't do that before but now he looked at him and couldn't help smiling. Every time he saw the Keeper laugh or smile he wished that he was the one making him feel like that but when Wood turned around and saw Marcus he would stop smiling, Wood would turn around and ignore him. What else did he expected? That Oliver Wood would be a blushing mess when he looked at Marcus, but what he Marcus didn't know was that that was exactly what Oliver was.

"I mean what does it look like, Wood? Some kind of meditation on a lovely evening?" asked Marcus jokingly. Oliver almost chuckled at that but he could restrain himself something he couldn't hide the little smile creeping upon his face. And that was Marcus always wanted to see and it made his insides turn and everything could have been great. He could have stared at Wood for the rest of his life and he wanted it to last but with what he said then swiped the smile off Oliver's face. "you have a little pretty smile, Oliver" it just came out of nowhere and now five seconds later did Marcus realized. His eyes widen and his mouth opened and he wanted to run and hide and never talk to anybody again.

"I-I didn't- I mean I did- but.."Marcus stuttering was interrupted by Oliver's "Thank you" that was all he said before turning into a tomato and scratching the back of his neck. Marcus tried keeping it together and not kiss the fuck out off the now completely flushed Oliver. There was an awkward silence again that Oliver just had to deal with earlier that day, so he won't let it happen again and breaks it. "Do you wanna play some Quidditch?" now it was Marcus who laugh out loud "Is that an invitation or a challenge?" asked Marcus with a smirk but not one of these evil Slytherin smirks but more like Try-me-bitch-smirk.

"Whatever you want it to be." said Oliver who took of with his broom into the air. Marcus almost stayed down there to watch him fly away into the sunset if Oliver hadn't yelled at him to finally come along.

About two hours of Quidditch, laughing and awkward flirting later both of the boys were tired and sore. They were sitting in the locker rooms with no intention to change or shower even though both of them were sweating as if they just left a sauna. "We need to do that again, Wood!" huffed Marcus. "Oliver..." said Oliver. Marcus turned around and looked at Oliver in confusion mouthing a little 'What?'  
"You called me Oliver when you said you think my smile is pretty." Oliver couldn't help but grin at the memory. The face Marcus made was priceless. "Did I really say pretty?" asked Marcus a little ashamed of himself.

"I don't mind. I know what you meant..." said Oliver "I think that your smile is quite pretty aswell!" Marcus just froze in his spot. Staring Oliver right in the eyes and maybe sometimes on the lips.Nobody in their right mind would describe Marcus' smile as 'pretty'. "You know Marcus, you're not as bad as I thought- I mean at Quidditch..." Oliver was a mess. this was awkward. He couldn't get Marcus to say anything and Oliver is just confessing everything that he felt about Marcus. Why wouldn't Marcus say anything?

Oliver kept on talking and Marcus didn't know what to do. All he ever wanted was right in front of him and he just needs to reach out, grab Oliver's hand and kiss him but nothing happens. Everything becomes a blur a and Marcus' head is hammering. Why is Oliver still talking or was he? Marcus couldn't care less because he still had those bad feelings that kept him up at night.

'Oliver doesn't want you, nobody does Marcus...' it was that little voice in Marcus' head that kept telling him that and many other things. When he's sitting in Charms the voices would come and tell him 'Why are you even trying, Marcus... we both know that you're too retarded too actually pass charms class.'

"Marcus? Are you ok?" Oliver's voices made Marcus jump. "Marcus...listen. I'm right here and everything is fine ok?" Oliver's voice carried concern that made Marcus just feel even worse.

"Say Marcus, do you...like me?" the last part was almost a whisper. The little nod that Marcus gave was all Oliver needed when he pressed his lips against Marcus'. His head was spinning, he felt like he won the fucking Quidditch cup but it wasn't important what he won because Oliver kissed him. It wasn't really a kiss just pressing lips together and not moving. It was short maybe two seconds when it already ended.

"To be honest with you Oliver, that was my first kiss..." Marcus blurted out because of reasons. Oliver stared at Marcus and wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"But I wouldn't mind if it happened again" said Marcus with a little grin on his faces. The other boy just laugh and started kissing Marcus a little slower and deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes.  
> This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so please don't hate me too much  
> This fandom just needs more Flintwood


End file.
